Rosalie's Blessing
by Macky Packy
Summary: The story of Emmett and Rosalies daughter, Emmalie Cullen. and how she goes through life, from moving all the time, falling in love with ... and even how she learns to live and find out her family are vampires. Rated T for the future
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey this is my first story so be generous :P if you like it please review so I can continue thanks a lot and sorry for spelling and punctuation not sure if its perfect.**

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight or the characters but i do own the original ideas and characters created by my imagination :P**

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

I laid in bed staring up at the ceiling hoping that Emmett would hurry up and get back from the night out with Jasper. It was getting pretty boring being all alone in this big empty house, Carlisle and Esme were at the hospital, Edward and Bella went back to their house to do god knows what, Alice took Nessie to a fashion show in the city and like I said earlier jasper and Emmett where out.

It had been a whole year since I last had seen Nessie and when she arrived I had been out hunting with Emmett and Esme.

I heard the tyres of Alice's Porsche pull up in the driveway, I sprinted to the front door greeting my beautiful niece and sister. "Aunty Rose" Nessie said jumping out of the yellow Porsche, she had gotten so tall, almost as tall as me, she was now 7 years old, although she looked and acted like a 17 year old, time had gone by so fast these last few years, we moved a lot due to Nessie growing.

I held her tightly hoping one day I would somehow have my own daughter. We sat down in the lounge room and started chatting, while Alice had gone upstairs to change clothes. "How's high school treating you Ness?" I wasn't sure what year she was in but she had to be graduating soon, well at least i think, "its ok, you know, Jake isn't there so it's not that fun, but I got to get over it since I still have another three years" what three whole years? What are Bella and Edward doing to her?

"I thought you were 17 shouldn't you be graduating this or next year?" I replied not sure if it actually was 7 years since her birth, ghee am I losing my mind. "I am its just mum and dad say I need to go to school so yea" ahh I am not crazy I see, I feel sorry for her it's not like we're human and only go to school once, were vampires, she has the rest of her life to do school stuff.

A whole week had pasted and Nessie, Bella and Edward were leaving in a couple of days, I would sure miss my little niece, who wasn't so little anymore.

"Rose I'm going hunting, want to come along?" Alice shouted out as she was just about to leave, hmm I needed to go hunting since last time was about four or five days. "Ok Alice, give me a sec just let me put some better clothes on" i quickly got changed and sprinted down the stairs "is it just you and me" I asked looking around for Jasper or someone, Alice nodded in reply to my question, everyone was probably busy, off doing their own stuff.

We had been hunting for a while, I looked down at my watch before pouncing on a big mountain lion, it was 4.30PM, I swear when we left it was only 2 o'clock had we really been gone for that long.

I was almost finished with this mountain lion when I heard someone scream, I looked up at Alice, she had a blank expression on her face, she was in the middle of a vision, I stood up and put my hand on Alice's shoulder trying to break her out of her vision.

"ROSE" Alice screamed she was in shock of what she just saw, something was wrong but what.

"Alice what's wrong, tell me what you saw" as I said that I started to smell smoke "a house and people and a baby and a fire and smoke an-an-and" she started trailing off, Alice was scared she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards a shack , close to a river.

Once we were inside we noticed a man struggling to survive from all the smoke covering in the air, Alice grabbed him, taking him outside to try and make him conscious once again.

I continued to search, I saw a young lady no older than 25, coughing up bits of blood, she was sitting in a rocking chair, she had injured her leg I presumed since it was bandadged, in her arms was a little baby, "help my baby, please I can't make it" she said trailing off her voice was getting weaker by the second "please save my baby" the young lady added, and just then the lady died.

I cradled the young girl in my arms and the mother over my shoulder, before leaving the shack I quickly looked around to see if there was anyone else, but I was lucky there was nobody else. I gently put the lady down.

"Rose, there heartbeats, I can't hear them, their dead" Alice said in shock, I looked down at the beautiful baby girl and remembered the words her mother spoke_help my baby, please I can't make it_ _please save my baby_ werethe last words that poor women spoke, not even a goodbye to her only daughter, I think.

It was just then that I truly noticed how amazing this baby was, she was only what looked liked four or so months, she had beautiful blonde curls, the same blonde as my own hair, and gorgeous blue eyes very similar to the ones Emmett had once had as a human, she was perfect, I was going to keep her. "Rose are you sure about this" Alice questioned me, I didn't have to reply she could see it in my eyes, I looked up at my little sister with puppy dog eyes, "ok let's take her home to meet the family" she brightly suggested.

We called the police to say what happened about the fire, soon after we were miles away going back to our house in Alaska. We could start seeing the shadow of our house when all of a sudden Edward stormed out the door.

"what the hell are you doing with this baby, Rose!?" Edward asked demanding my answer.

**A/N: hey sorry for the semi-cliffie anywho hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it and remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DIDNT LIKE IT JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS SO FAR, so yea thanks um future chapters will be most likely longer and i probably wont update until i get like 5-10 or higher reviews sorry but i think thats really resonable so yea**

**PEACE OUT DUDES :P**

**the SKITTLE warrior!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A****/N: hey guys yea I know what I said about the 5-10 reviews thing but since this is my first story I will probably update every few days so yea until about the 6-7 chapter. So I hope the people who didn't review still enjoyed the story and ill cut to the chase. And also sorry for not updating sooner i had a mind block and couldn't think of anything and we had our first math test of the year which was really hard cause i had been sick and not knowing we had the test the day i got back and I'm not trying to get your pity so I'm gonna shut up now**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer so yea you will notice when characters are mine cause there not in the book or movie yea and all the ideas are mine or my friends who like to but in on whatever I do so yea**

**And remember if you have any suggestions for this story or ideas or if you put in a really good idea ill somehow put you in the book somewhere and also ill R&R your stories and mention you in this yea and I'm not trying to bribe you or anything yea so let me get to the story already and I'm sorry about the wait so yea **

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

_"What the hell are you doing with this baby, Rose!?" Edward asked demanding my answer._

I walked up towards the front steps, "I found her and I'm going to take care of her" I replied a bit arrogantly, I walked past Edward, Alice right behind me and sat on the couch with the girl in my arms.

"You just can't keep her, what about her parents and family" I knew he would argue

"She has none and her mum told me to take care of her so yea"

"What happens when she grows up, ha?"

I actually hadn't thought about that hmm.

"I don't know but WE will know when the time comes" I answered sought of honestly emphasizing the word 'we'.

It took Edward a while but I think he is warming up to the idea of her, but I'm not 100% sure yet. Ok time to tell Emmett. I hope he'll love her, I wonder what he will say? Will he accept her as his daughter? Will I have to put up a fight to keep her? What about the rest of the family? About 1 million and 1 thoughts ran through my mind.

A few minutes passed Edward, Alice, the baby and I were the only ones home. I heard everybody coming in, I decided to wait until they got into the lounge room to explain.

"Um babe, what ya got there" Emmett asked a bit confused, looking straight towards my baby,

"Emmett, we need to talk" I nervously replied not knowing what he would do

Alice motioned for everyone to follow her out of the room to give us some privacy I hope she could see how grateful I was of that.

"Yea first tell me who the baby is"

"Emmett, it's a long story but ill cut to the chase" even though we don't need to I took in a deep breath "Emmett, this is our daughter" I couldn't help but smile at those two words combined '_our daughter'_ I just no Emmett will be a great dad.

"Babe I can't remember you being pregnant?" I had to crack a smile at that, of course my Emmett would find a way to put my body into this, and he always does.

"That's because Alice and I found and I didn't give birth to her" I tried explaining to him, how could he think two vampires who are the palest of pale have a baby who has a tan, it's only a little tan but its noticeable.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up, then why does she look like both of us?" I actually didn't know I guess it had to do with her parents, but I saw both of them, her mum, a average height lady, with chocolate brown wavy hair that hangs just past her shoulders, with beautiful emerald green eyes to stood out the most to me, she was skinny I would say she was somewhere between a women's size 8-12 **(in Australian sizes cause I know In America those sizes are different)**, and she had a beautiful tan, more noticeable than her daughter, and it made her eyes stand out more, she was a very beautiful women.

And I didn't see her dad that well but from what I saw I gathered that he had ice blue eyes that made his pale complexion look even paler, not as pale as a vampire though, and his hair was cut short like Jake's but his hair was spiked up in different sections, he was probably wearing gel, and his hair looked like it was copper blonde, he was pretty tall and was well built, but not as well built as my Emmett.

I handed her over to Emmett, he cradled her in his massive arms, probably afraid of crushing her. After holding her for a while he looked back up at me with a childish grin on his face, he opened his mouth to talk but closed it, after awhile he finally spoke,

"Rose I love her but I have a question" were the words he spoke, I could tell he was asking it in the form of a question even though he was going to ask it no matter what my answer would be, so I just decided to nod as a yes,

"Well I know you want to raise her and all..." he started to trail off after that, if I could I actually might be in tears, he sounded upset like he didn't want to keep her then he added "but she won't get far in the world without a name, hey?" I was so exited after he said that. My Emmett wanted to keep the baby Alice and I had found. It was quit amusing to Emmett, I think I was jumping up and down on the spot. Then I realized what he had asked me, what to name her, I actually didn't think about a name how stupid could I honestly be, ghee.

"I have no idea but we are deciding together" was the only answer I could give, even though I wanted her name to be special, to mean something.

"Why don't we introduce her first" I loved Emmett so much and I couldn't believe he wanted to raise this beautiful girl with me, he was unbelievable sometimes. I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He handed me our daughter as we walked into the never actually used kitchen we had. Everyone was sitting either on the counter, stools or at the dining table. Alice jumped up with a smile and asked the most stupid question she could, since of her 'gift' she already knew the answer to her question but I decided to answer any way for the non-physic family members,

"What are you guys going to do with her" Alice asked the stupidest question as I said before I looked up at Emmett before looking back towards our family and my smile gave away my answer,

"Well, we are going to raise her as our own" I said proudly before adding "no matter what Edward will say" I hated how Edward and I used to be friends were we would agree on anything the other would but a few centuries down the road actually about a few months before we met Bella he changed, and now he was only ever truly happy around Bella and Nessie.

**A/N: hey I know this chapter took a while to write and I am truly sorry for that and if you would ever like me to hurry up with updating send me a review or PM me so yea and also remember that if any of you want any ideas of yours in the story review or PM me and I'll check them and see if I can put them in somewhere so thanks and a special thanks to Fangirl44 for reviewing since you reviewed I'm like I must do this for that one person lol anyway just remembered what I said about me hurrying up with updating and your ideas in the story any way thanks bye**

**PEACE OUT DUDES AND DUDETTES :P**

**The SKITTLE Warrior!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: heyo guys please review so I know what you guys think I don't mind you reviewing saying you hate it or like it or stuff just tell me what to do I'm going crazy LOL just please review pretty pretty please with a cherry on top :( and I'm sorry about the wait on this ive been really sick.**

**Disclaimer: as always Twilight belongs to none other than Stephanie Meyer I'm just borrowing the characters and changing the stuff a bit.**

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

"_Well, we are going to raise her as our own" I said proudly before adding "no matter what Edward will say" I hated how Edward and I used to be friends were we would agree on anything the other would but a few centuries down the road actually about a few months before we met Bella he changed, and now he was only ever truly happy around Bella and Nessie._

I sat down next to Nessie on one of our kitchen stools.

"Hey Ness, did you want to hold her?" I asked with a smile that almost reached my eyes. I already knew the answer, but she looked nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I loved my little Nessie with all my heart and I can't stand to see her sad.

"It's just you always did everything with me and, well I guess I'm just jealous" she admitted looking down at the counter. I was shocked yes I did do everything with her but I won't just leave her now that I have my own daughter.

"Hey Ness, don't say that I'll always love you and I'll still do things with you" I truthfully said, as soon as I replied she had a bright smile on her face that could light up a whole city.

"So, you want to hold her?" I asked once again, she was kind of nervous about her answer but she nodded anyway.

I handed her the tiny, sleeping baby, who seemed to enjoy the semi-warmth coming from Nessie's body.

A few days had passed and we decided on the name Emmalie Marie Cullen.

Nessie found the name Emmalie by combining both Emmett and my name, and we got Marie from Bella's middle name.

Everyone was taking a liking to Emmy, especially Ness, even that mutt boyfriend of hers, Jake, had started hanging out with her.

**A/N: a few more things, 1, if anyone would wanna be my beta I'm open for it, 2, if you have any ideas and suggestions PM or review I'm going to need all the help I can for the next few chapters, and 3, I just posted another story is called 'Caius and Bella's story' I couldn't think of a good name LOL anyway go check it out, and also I'm trying to make each chapter over 1000 words so that's another thing as why I don't post so often, and I know that's probably easy for you guys but yea, oh and if you wanted to know where the Cullen's are living I think I said it in another chapter but they are currently living in Valdez, Alaska but they will move, a lot, anyway, oh and I know this is a short chapter its because I decided I was going to cut out all I had written and just speed it up a bit, like a few years :P, but I will get the chapters up quicker and they will be longer**

**Peace out bros, oh and right now I'm either going to start the next chapter for this or my other story but as soon as I finish it I'm going to post it and start on the other story and hopefully by tomorrow I will have chapter 2 for Caius and Bellas story and I will have chapter 4 for Rosalies blessing up anyway cya**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to say happy birthday to my friend Leyla, it was her birthday today, well yesterday well actually today but I won't upload until tomorrow so yea. And I couldn't think of anything to write so this chapter is when Emmalie is 6. And I think in the next chapter I will start writing from Emmalie's P.O.V**

**6 years later.**

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

I quietly opened Emmy's bedroom door and stuck my head in.

"Hey princess" I whispered, she turned around and looked at me with a smile.

"Mummy guess what, guess what" I loved it when she called my mummy, it was so cute.

"What baby girl?" I replied.

"My tooth mummy, it fell out" she was so excited.

"That's wonderful baby, but do you want to know something?" I asked picking up Emmalie.

She nodded her head up and down, with a bright smile on her face, it was so cute, you could see the gap in her teeth where her tooth use to be.

"Well today is October 27th, and do you know what's on October 27th" I asked, it was so cute how she forgot what today was, she wouldn't stop talking about all yesterday and last night.

"My birthday mummy, it's my birthday!" she yelled hugging me tightly, for a five year old she sure had a strong grip.

I put her down. I held her hand as we walked down the stairs into the lounge room, which was packed with the family, Jake, a few other wolves and lots of presents.

"Happy birthday princess!" Emmett yelled running up to Emmalie, picking her up and twirling her around.

"Are these all my presents!?" she asked in shock, it was so adorable.

I sat down on the couch next to Emmett while Emmalie sat on Nessie's lap on the floor, they were the best of friends.

I hope Emmalie had fun today, Ness, Jake and the wolves decided to take her out to the park, I don't particularly like those mutts, but there good to Emmy so how bad could they be?

Alice got her some more dress-ups for her dress-up chest.

Jasper got her a penguin pillow pet, which she hasn't let go of.

Bella is going to take her to build-a-bear tomorrow as a gift.

Edward got her these hanging crystals to hang near her window, and she absolutely loved them.

Carlisle got her a blue IPod nano 7th generation, because we all know how much she LOVES music.

Esme got her a Barbie doll house which she loved.

Jake made her a dream catcher to hang on her bed, she was so happy since lately she's been getting bad dreams.

Leah made her a blue gem necklace which I thought was really sweet.

Seth got her this cool wolf hat that had pockets it was really cute.

Embry made her a bracelet with her name engraved in it.

Quil got her a bear pillow pet which now means she has 4.

Emmett got her a green retro long board, since she is so much like her dad and does all the 'boy' stuff.

I went out and found a cute little border collie puppy that wasn't afraid of vampires, Emmy loved him and called him Mylo she even took him for a walk to the park.

And Nessie made her a photo album a quarter full of photos from the day she was born and the rest was up to her to fill in, Emmalie said that was her favourite because Nessie made it, that was so cute when she said that.

When Emmy was 4 we moved which was good because that meant we didn't need to move again until she was 8, and next year she could start school.

I was so happy when Edward, Bella and Nessie decided to move back with us. Right now I'm sitting on the couch talking to Ness waiting for Bella and Alice to get back from build-a-bear with my daughter, how long does it take to build a bear?

**I couldn't think of anything but I wanted to upload so yea and on my profile ill have links to pictures of what Emmalie got for her birthday I won't start writing the next chapter of this or my other story until around lunch cause its 3.30AM and I need to sleep and I'm so tired lol and can some people review on ideas about what to put in and i no the ending was completely random :P but that's just me**


	5. authors note

Hey guys,

sorry for the lack of updates but ive been really sick, and i was in hospital last week. im not telling you this for the attention its just i thought id let you know because it just gets worse everyday, and i have to get another blood test soon because the doctors dont know whats wrong with me. so im sorry for my lack of updates but can you please forgive me?

thanks, and also i changed my name from The Skittle Warrior to Macky Packy, its a nickname of mine since my friends call me mack and macky a friend kara said that everyone should call me macka packa like the character from in the night garden... i only know that show because of my sisters... and i kinda changed macka packa into macky packy, anyway it fits better and also sorry for the lack of updates please forgive me

~Macky Packy


End file.
